


Watching in the Dark

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: The ladies are sharing a room, with Beau and Yasha even sharing a bed. Thinking Jester is sleeping Beau and Yasha start fooling around.Jester however wakes and catches them in the act leaving her with the dilemma of letting them know or continuing to watch...
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Watching in the Dark

After an extended conversation about favorite flavors of icing Jester finally went quiet.

The inn had only had a family room left after the rest of the Nein were paired up for the night so the trio of Jester, Beauregard and Yasha were sharing a room.

In the silent darkness Beau and Yasha were facing away from each other, almost as far apart as they could be on their bed.

Minutes passed.

Beau felt Yasha moving. Beau waited about thirty seconds before she rolled over to face Yasha and reached out. Their hands met halfway between them. Their fingers interlaced and Beau squeezed Yasha's hand. Yasha squeezed back.

Beau wished she had her goggles on so she could see Yasha in the darkness. She was sure she’d see Yasha looking back at her.

Still holding Yasha's hand Beau shifted closer.

“What are you doing?” Yasha whispered.

“Snuggling,” Beau replied, her voice just as quiet.

“What about Jester?”

“She’s sleeping,” Beau got closer, just short of pressing against the other woman.

Jester was snoring softly. Yasha looked round, over at Jester’s bed on the other side of the room. With her darkvision she could see Jester was lying on her back, eyes closed. Sleeping. She turned back to Beau.

“Snuggling's never just snuggling with you,” Yasha said. She saw Beau smiling.

“Is it my fault you’re irresistible?”

“Am I that easy to charm?”

“You tell me,” Beau let go of Yasha’s hand and slipped her hand around Yasha’s waist, cuddling in. Yasha let out a slow breath then wrapped her muscular arms around Beau.

Beau closed her eyes and inhaled, breathing in the scent of her lover, luxuriating in the simple joy of being in Yasha’s arms. As much as she was in the mood for more Beau was content to just cuddle if that was what Yasha wanted. That contentment was an alien, terrifying feeling. With Yasha there was a connection that ran a lot deeper that Beau was usually comfortable with.

Just as Beau was accepting that sex wasn’t going to happen Yasha slid one of her hands down to Beau's butt.

“Yasha?”

“For you,” Yasha said, her lips at Beau's ear. “I am that easy to charm.”

“Lucky me.”

“Keep quiet, don’t wake Jester.”

“I’ll do my best. No promises.”

***

Jester knew something had woken her up but she didn’t know what it was. She snapped open her eyes and stayed perfectly still, listening.

Something outside?

Maybe something from Caleb and Fford's room next door?

A breathy moan came from Beau and Yasha’s bed. The sound was unmistakable. Jester had heard a lot of sex noises in her life and that was definitely a sex noise.

Jester looked over. Not to spy on her friends or anything like that. She had to look, in case it wasn’t a sex noise and something was wrong.

With her darkvision Jester had a view in shades of grey. Beau was, as far as Jester could see, naked. Beau was on her back, one hand on her breast, fingers pinching her own nipple. Her other hand was up by her head, holding onto the headboard. The bedsheets were bunched up around Beau’s waist, covering her lower half.

Also under the sheets, Jester assumed, was Yasha. The way Beau was squirming and making the occasional sexy moan Jester had a pretty good idea what Yasha was doing.

Jester looked up at the ceiling. She had seen Beau, and the rest of the Nein for that matter, naked before. But seeing someone naked and having sex was different than seeing them naked in the bathhouse.

Another, louder, moan sounded from the other bed. Jester then heard Yasha shushing Beau.

“She’s sleeping, don’t stop,” Beau replied.

Jester closed her eyes and tried not to listen but it was pretty much impossible for her to not hear the sounds and think about what was happening, and picture in her mind Yasha going down on Beau. She tried to think about other things. Like pastries. Like the Traveller and how great he was. Like bees and how cool they were. Like Oskar and the merchant’s daughter, and how hot it was when they had sex. And how hot it was that Beau and Yasha were having sex.

She tried again to divert her thoughts. She tried to think of icky things. Like monsters and slime, and the smell of being in the sewer. But she could still hear Beau and Yasha. She tried to imagine that something else was going on. Beau was doing push ups. Nothing sexy. Just exercise. Yasha was just helping her work out. With her tongue.

It was no good.

There was no avoiding it.

Jester peeked over to the other bed. Beau looked so hot.

She looked up at the ceiling. She felt a battling combination of lust and guilt. While it was a deeply private act they were engaged in they were also doing it knowing she was in the room. They knew that she might see them and they were doing it anyway.

Another peek would be okay. She wouldn’t see anything she hadn’t seen already so it wasn’t going to make anything worse.

Jester turned her head and looked over to the other bed again. Still squirming in pleasure Beau was pinching and pulling on her nipple. Her other hand was now over her mouth as she tried to hold back her cries of pleasure.

It took a lot of willpower for Jester to stop watching.

What would the Traveller do?

Jester didn’t even have to think about that. The Traveller would watch without hesitation. Did that mean Jester should too?

The conflict didn’t last much longer. Technically she wasn’t spying on them. Technically they were having sex in front of her. If they didn’t want her to see they wouldn’t do it with her in the room. Technically it was okay if she watched.

And while she watched, as if with a mind of it’s own, her right had snaked down under the sheets then up her nightdress. She teased herself with her fingertips. She was slick with arousal. She thought about what Yasha was doing under the sheets over on the other bed. Was she using just her mouth? Fingers too? Jester settled her finger at her clit, watching Beau she tried to match the motion of her finger with Beau's pleasure.

With her other hand Jester covered her mouth, the same as Beau was doing, to keep her own happy noises as contained as possible.

Despite her efforts though Beau’s cries got louder, her breathing harder. Jester could tell there wasn’t long before she would peak. Jester worked her clit faster, jerking her fingers up and down, chasing the same release Beau was spiralling towards.

Beau got there first, her moans rising to a muffled crescendo. Jester held her gaze on Beau. The ecstatic expression on her face, the brilliantly erotic way her body bucked and flexed.

As she reached her own climax Jester let out a high squeak that she just couldn't hold in. She saw Beau turn to face her and their eyes met. Or at least they seemed to since Beau couldn’t see on the dark.

Jester went still, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“Jester?” Beau asked breathlessly.

Yasha emerged from under the covers, Jester looked up at the ceiling and went still again.

“Did you just say Jester?” Yasha sounded a little confused and offended that Beauregard had said someone else’s name.

“Yes, not like saying it a sexy way. I heard... I thought I heard...”

Yasha looked over to Jester.

Jester was holding her breath.

“Jester are you awake?” Yasha asked.

Jester clenched her teeth and tried to keep herself as still as she could. She though maybe she should start snoring. Was she good at fake snoring? It was tricky because she’d never heard herself snoring so maybe she would get it all wrong. Jester heard movement over on the other bed and suddenly something squishy hit her in the face. She sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes snapped open.

Over on the other bed Beauregard was wearing her Goggles of Night and was preparing to throw another pillow.

“Beau?! Throwing pillows is a rude way to wake someone up!” Jester protested dramatically.

“Next time you’re pretending to be asleep you might want to not hold your breath,” Beau replied then threw the pillow, hitting Jester square in the face. “Also pretending to be asleep so you can perv on us is way more rude.”

“I’m sorry you guys, I woke up and you were having sex and you’re both so hot...”

“True, we are,” Beau shrugged. She seemed completely at ease being naked in front of Jester.

Jester was very aware that Yasha was being quiet. Probably that was a bad sign. Yasha could be scary when she was angry, and Jester really didn’t want to find herself the target of Yasha's rage. Beau didn’t seem to be taking it so badly though.

“So that sound I heard,” said Beau. “Were you touching yourself?”

Jester hesitated. She was busted now, so coming clean was probably the way to go, but maybe admitting what she’d been doing would make things worse. She glanced at Yasha. The aasamir's expression was unreadable.

“I uh,” Jester cleared her throat then quietly said “yes.” The very air around her suddenly seemed oppressive. Their eyes on her, judging her, was intense.

Yasha leaned in to whisper in Beau’s ear. Beau whispered something back. Yasha nodded and whispered again to Beau. Jester wished she could read lips. She wasn’t able to hear any of what they were saying. They were probably deciding how they were going to punish her for her voyeurism.

Jester knew she was going to have to make a really really big apology. She had to come up with something super amazing to make it up to them. How many cupcakes was the right amount to say ‘sorry I watched you having sex'?

“Next time you want to watch,” Yasha finally said, “ask first.”

That wasn’t the angry rebuke Jester had been expecting. She was sure she must have misunderstood or misheard.

“Though don’t ask every time we’re doing it, that would be weird,” Beau added. “Well, weirder.”

“But we are not against it now and then,” Yasha said. “But if you wake up like tonight let us know. No spying or sneaking around.” Yasha gave Jester a firm look.

“No spying, no sneaking,” Jester nodded. Apparently there was no misunderstanding.

“We’re putting a lot of trust in you,” Yasha said.

“I know, I won’t let you down, pinky swear,” she waggled the littlest finger of her right hand at the lovers.

“We know you won’t,” said Beau. She turned to Yasha and put her hand on her thigh. “Since I owe you one shall we...”

“I’d like that,” Yasha nodded.

“Jess?”

“Yes!”

While Jester watched Beau and Yasha shifted together. A moment before their lips touched Beau suddenly pulled back.

“Wait, I gotta take these sexy things off,” Beau pulled off and discarded her goggles. With a wave of her hand Yasha made a nearby candlestick Light up.

Jester’s monochrome vision flooded with colour. The reality of what was happening became more vivid. More real.

Beau and Yasha kissed. They were soft at first but the kisses quickly turned hungry. Jester realised that Beau could probably taste herself on Yasha's lips. Jester felt again like she was spying something deeply private.

But now they knew she was watching. More than that: they wanted her watching them.

This was even hotter than before.

There was nothing hidden beneath bed sheets anymore. Jester saw it all this time. Every lust filled kiss. Every erotic touch. Every lick and pinch and suck.

While Beau was sucking on one of her dark nipples Yasha looked over to Jester. She didn’t say anything but there was dark lust in her eyes.

With her gaze locked to Yasha’s Jester pushed her bed sheets down, first with her hands then with her legs.

Beau switched to Yasha’s other nipple. A light nip with her teeth elicited a low growl, almost like a cat’s purr, from the aasimar women.

Jester sat up.

Beau let Yasha’s teat slip out from between her lips and she too turned her eyes to Jester. “Take off your clothes,” said Beau. Her tone made it sound like an order, but her expression was questioning. Do what I say, as long as you’re cool with that.

Jester was totally cool with the tables being turned, at least for a few moments. She turned so her back was against the wall, her legs half dangling off the side of the small bed. She gathered the bottom of her nightdress with both hands.

Their eyes on her, looking so eager, was thrilling. Happy tingles ran up her spine. Her tail flicked side to side against the wall. She lifted her nightdress. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Yasha and Beau's eyes followed along with each new inch of exposed skin.

Once nude she grabbed her pillow, making it more comfortable when she scooted her butt forward and parted her thighs, baring all of her intimate beauty to the other women.

“Fuck Jess, I can see how wet you are from here,” Beau murmured.

Jester felt a momentary flash of shame at being so wantonly aroused, but she knew really it was nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone here wanted this. Everyone here was opening themselves up, exposing everything for the excitement and pleasure they could share. She spread her legs wider. “If you keep doing what you're doing I’m going to keep getting wetter.”

“That makes two of us,” said Yasha.

Beau smiled. It was a warm, genuinely happy smile, with her eyes on Yasha. Jester saw something more than friendship, more than sexual attraction. Jester wondered if Beau herself knew just how totally in love she was with Yasha.

“The wetter the better,” Beau leaned in and pressed her lips to Yasha’s, her hand cupping the back of Yasha’s neck.

Jester had seen Beau's remarkable abilities in combat to land precise blows to target an enemy’s weakness to maximum effect. It was clear she had equal skill in the erotic arts as she had in martial arts. Her hands were constantly in motion, fingers stroking and pinching. Jester almost wished Beau’s hands were on her rather than Yasha. But that would be taking things to an even more out there level.

While kissing, sucking and lightly biting on Yasha’s neck Beau finally slid her hand up the inside of her thigh. As she began to rub Yasha’s clit in tight fast circles Jester did the same to her own clit. Beau's lips went to Yasha’s ear. Jester couldn’t hear what Beau was saying, but she imagined it was super dirty.

Yasha abruptly grabbed Beau’s wrist and pulled the monk's hand away from her sex.

“Lie down.”

Beau opened her mouth to say something then looked at Jester. Whatever she’d been about to say she didn’t. Instead she as she was told and stretched out on the bed.

Jester wondered what Beau would have said if she hadn’t been there. There were some intimacies Beau wasn’t ready to let her see. At least not yet. She stopped rubbing her clit, her fingers lazily stroking up and down her slick labia.

Yasha straddled Beau’s face.

With both hands on Yasha’s ass Beau guided her down. Yasha braced both of her hands on the head board.

Jester returned her focus to her clit as Yasha and Beauregard found their rhythm. Jester imagined what it must be like for Beau, with big strong thighs around her head and Yasha’s cunt in her face.

Under pale skin Yasha’s muscles flexed as she rolled her hips, riding her lover’s face.

Jester didn’t want to come before Yasha did but it was getting hard to hold back, between the visual stimulation and her fingers the building bliss was irresistible.

Yasha let out a cry that sounded somewhere between battle rage and laughter, her fingers gripped the headboard so hard that there was a loud snap as a crack split down it.

Watching Yasha peak was the permission Jester had been waiting for. Overwhelming. Amazing. Beautiful. Her orgasm brought glorious relief to the pent up pleasure, realising it all in a rush of ecstasy.

The first of them to say anything was Beau: “Did you break another bed?”

“It’s not broken,” said Yasha. “Just a crack.”

Yasha moved off Beau and cuddled in beside her.

Beau looked over at Jester. “Enjoy the show?”

“I think that might have been the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Jester popped one of her wet fingers in her mouth and sucked on it.

There was a knock at the door that disturbed their happy moment.

The three women froze.

“Uh who’s there?” Beau called out.

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. “It’s Fford. We heard...a noise. We wanted to make sure you weren’t getting attacked by assassins or something.”

Jester giggled quietly.

“No assassins, all good,” Beau replied.

“Right, well, see you in the morning then.”

“Night."

“Goodnight.”

“Sorry I can be loud sometimes,” Yasha sighed.

“I like it when you’re loud,” Beau said and kissed her.

Not long after Fford’s knock Yasha put out the Light. In the dark again Jester got comfortable and closed her eyes.

She wondered how often she would be able to watch them. She wanted to as often as they’d let her.

With happy thoughts of more nights like this in her future Jester drifted off to sleep.


End file.
